Your Scent of Affection
by REDxAQUA
Summary: When a spoiled rich brat accidentally crossed fate with a naive, dense girl...only God knows how their world turns upside down. captivated by her appearance, Natsume starts to take notice of her. While Mikan on the other side, is trying her best to escape from the devil's claws but, somehow Mikan unconsciously falls for Natsume(?) READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Under the moonlit sky, there seemed a black haired guy who was walking his way, aimlessly. The friction of the pebbles on the ground and his shoes produced a crunchy sound beneath. The guy tugged both of his hands into the pockets of his coat, feeling rather cold as the breeze of the night blew about. He tilted his head up as he moved his crimson red eyes onto the midnight sky. A deep breath was taken by him and he exhaled it roughly not so long after.

"Tch, it irritates me." A grumble escaped from Natsume's mouth and afterwards, a sigh could be heard.

Hyuuga Natsume, a well-known young public icon who owned world-class hotels around the globe and priceless estates in 7 countries was actually a doll to his family, and he was aware of that from the beginning. Being the president for the Japan branch hotel was not his choice either. But, he dared not to speak. His whole life was only embraced by wealth, status. And he would have sworn that every single lady that fell for him was actually clasping ulterior motives.

"Love, heh." Natsume scoffed. _Love..._a word that will make him feel sick every time it was uttered. There was no love for him. No such ridiculous thing in his life. Well, at least that was what he believed for the time being.

Natsume kept on dragging his legs on the ground and he finally ended up in the park. He looked around. There was no one there, obviously enough. It was already late at night. Natsume ruffled his black hair and crushed himself on a nearby bench. He was totally exhausted. It had been 5 days since the last time he felt the pleasure of rest and sleep. He was pressured with work, work and work all day long. So, that particular night, he made himself a runaway from a 3million-wroth meeting. He didn't care a damn shit about it. He needed the time of his own sometimes.

"Darn, I'm hungry." Natsume's stomach began to sing its lullaby. _'Come to think of it, I hadn't grabbed any food at all for today.'_ Too busy with works, he supposed. "Really, this job is killing me. I feel like a living corpse." He mumbled.

He observed every inch of the park. "There must be someplace for me to buy something."

His wild eyes narrowed when his gaze locked on a convenience store. _'How am I supposed to buy food from there? I've never done this before.'_ Natsume shrugged. Seriously, almost every single damn thing was done by his P.A or servants and the idea of bringing his P.A along with him in his escape-his-job quest was not a brilliant idea to start with.

A rough sigh made its way out from Natsume's mouth. "Well, here goes nothing."

The raven stood up from his seat and swiftly made his move towards the convenience store. He was standing a few steps away from the entrance. From the outside, he could clearly see a female worker, who was carrying a few large boxes in her arms.

"Is there no work partners to help her?" Out of curiosity and pity, that question popped out from his lips.

Natsume mesmerized the innocent looking lady in that store. The uniform that she was wearing somehow made her look…_cute, really cute._ Her long and beautiful brunette hair that was done into twin low-ponytails reflected more of her adorable look. Not to mention her deep eyes. It was as if pulling Natsume into them.

'_You've got to be shitting me.' _The raven grumbled while pulling his stare elsewhere. _'What was that just now?'_ He asked himself.

Natsume held his chest. His heart…was beating fast. He cleared his throat and shook his head, hard. He had to calm himself down. This must be some kind of a delusion due to his tiredness. That must be it! The weird feeling that he felt was only a delusion and there were no other clearer explanations to it.

So, to put himself at ease with his earlier consumption, Natsume took himself into the convenience store. He was surely feeling nervous(?) all of a sudden. the entrance doors slid open, giving Natsume more chill as the air-conditioned air from the inside embraced him.

As Natsume's feet pressed onto the floor, a sudden awkward moment appeared itself. Eyes met eyes, hearts beat rapidly, bodies felt weirdly numb and faces froze with tinted red.

"U-urm…welcome." The brunette said.

Natsume shaped a forced smile and was unexpectedly replied back with a sincere one from the brunette. Again, his heart went '_ba-thump_', which was the weirdest thing that ever happened to him. Was that what people called, love at first sight?

"L-love?" Natsume shrieked, unaware of where he was at that time. _'Crap.' _He immediately clasped his mouth. His face was red, _brick red_.

The brunette, in the other hand looked extremely shocked. Who wouldn't? when a hot-looking, handsome-figured guy came to your workplace in the middle of the night suddenly freaked out about things as 'LOVE'…obviously, one would freak out as well!

"Hey, you." A manly voice called her. She locked her eyes onto that guy…Natsume.

Natsume took a deep breath, walking towards the brunette who was currently feeling nervous. He stood right in front of her with his serious yet cute face. He had to do this! He had to! He breathed in a few times, leaving the brunette in front of him blinking awkwardly before he said…

"I'm interested in you. Will you consider in going out with me?"

**Well, that's the start guys. So…review? XD~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, here's the second chapter for this fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy this. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: RedxAqua do not own Gakuen Alice or some sorts. Just the plots. XD**

I'm interested in you. Will you consider in going out with me?" Those words kept on lingering in Mikan's head, echoed. She gulped and shaken, as if she was traumatized by the…unexpected oh-so-called 'tragedy'.

A sigh from her could be heard. "I ran. I ran away." Yes, indeed. Mikan _did _run away. She just didn't know what to do. When an unknown guy came to her and confessed in such a way…just what did everyone expected her to do? That was just too scary!

Mikan was lost into her thoughts…remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

"Eh…? EHH?!" The brunette was in total shock. Jaw dropped and eyes widened. She was fidgeting, feeling rather uncomfortable.

The raven let out his chuckles. "What's with that reaction?" His eyes sensually travelled on Mikan's figure, from head to toe…observing her. _'Darn, she's cute.'_

Mikan blushed hard. _'What is this? I'm…scared!'_ The pitiful girl closed her eyes tightly. She had never expected this to happen. Such a crazy thing never ever appeared in her life before! How must she handle this?

"Hey, you. Really? Just give me your answer already." Feeling like he waited too long, Natsume asked Mikan while poking her cheek.

From that slightest touch, Mikan unconsciously freaked out and that made Natsume burst out laughing.

"Pppffttt! Hahahaha!"

With confusion, Mikan asked. "W-what are you laughing at?"

"Really…I've deeply fallen for you." Still in his laugh, Natsume stated out. He knew it was too sudden but he was sure of his feeling. He was not fooling around. She had captured his heart just from his first glance of her. Natsume was sure that she was meant for him.

Again, Mikan was stunned by Natsume's statement. Just what was he planning actually? Was this some kind of a new way to rob a convenience store? But, he looked nothing like a bad person. _'Don't be fooled by his face, Mikan!' _She urged, silently.

"What…do you want from me?" At last, she got to ask.

Natsume tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Didn't I just tell you? I want you to date me. Be my girl." He said bluntly. Talk about a demanding guy.

Mikan stepped back, slowly. "B-but…we barely know each other! No, we don't know each other at all!" It was true. To date someone foreign to you…ridiculous!

"Relax will you? Let's try it out now."

"T-try what out n-now?" Scared, Mikan asked.

Looking at her oblivious reaction, Natsume took Mikan's trembling hand and swiftly drew her closer to him, pulling her into a kiss. He traced his tongue along her lips. _'Delicious.'_

The brunette was at her edge of tears. She could feel hot liquid gathered at the corners of her eyes. She sobbed.

Natsume broke the kiss and looked deeply into Mikan's eyes. "Don't cry, idiot. I'm serious. I am in love with you." His husky voice entered Mikan, leaving a very warm sensation to her.

"N-no!" Between her sobs, Mikan exclaimed.

The raven sighed. "Haven't I showed you enough?" He leaned in and once again, grabbed Mikan's lips into a kiss. This time, he scraped her lower lips with his teeth…biting, making the brunette yelped a bit.

'_NOO! He's a monster! He's eating me! Help!' _Her inner voice called out. "S-stop!" Finally came back to her senses, she shouted as she pushed him hard.

Natsume on the other side looked rather surprised. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud grumble from his stomach. He pressed his stomach and blushed.

"A-are you in any way…feeling hungry?" Mikan asked.

Natsume glanced at her. "Do you need to ask?"

"Erm, sorry. So, I supposed…you were biting me because you're hungry, right?"

Natsume frowned. "Hah?"

"It's true right? That wasn't a truw kiss. You mistook me some kind of a food. That was it, right?" Mikan asked to make sure, blinking her eyes.

"What the hell…?" Natsume was speechless. She never expected her to be this…_dense_.

Mikan patted his head. "There, there. Good boy. Let me feed you." The brunette smiled cheerfully.

'_I've been mistreated as a dog…'_ Natsume once again sighed. "Do you have any food here? I'm hungry. Give me sirloin beef steak, please."

"Eh?" She blinked her eyes. _'He asked a what beef steak? Where did this guy come from?'_ She asked herself. "Urm…why don't you try…the instant noodles instead?"

The raven stared at her. "Instant noodles? What do they taste like?" He asked. Really, he never eat those things before. Besides, it was his first time of buying food in such a place.

"Aaaa…they taste like…noodles." Mikan said, trying her best to explain.

"I'll have one. But in one condition."

'_Why does buying an instant noodle has to do with condition?'_ Mikan cried silently. "W-what is it?"

Natsume smirked. He traced his fingertips at Mikan's lower lips. "You'll have to feed me with your mouth." He winked.

Mikan blushed real hard. "Wh-what? I don't want to! Why should I do that?!"

The devilish raven pulled her closer to him. "That's because you're my girl."

Mikan sobbed. "S-since when?"

"Since I said so, of course." Natsume smiled.

"N-Noooo!" Mikan screamed and pushed Natsume as hard as she could. She could hear a loud _'thud' _but she rather worried about herself that time. So, she dashed out from the convenience store and ran, ran, ran until the next thing she realized, she was already at the front door of her house.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Gaahhhh! That was soooooo embarrassing!" Mikan ended up rolling back and fro on her bed. She couldn't believe what had happened to her tonight. She even left her workplace just like that. She was toally dead…really.

"I'm tired…" Mikan brushed away her memory of the earlier incident and dozed off, hoping that the guy wouldn't show up ever again. Or will he?

**There you go. Hope you guys enjoy. Kindly REVIEW please~ **

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then, dear viewers. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. READ and REVIEW ^_^**

"I'll bank in the money into your account. Sorry for the mess. Yes, thank you." Natsume hanged up his call and blankly stared at his phone, thinking. He was restless. The image of the brunette was still lingering before his eyes. Her smile, her hair, her eyes…everything. Everything of her was haunting him.

'_Damn it! I'm going crazy!' _Natsume ruffled his hair roughly. He was losing his sanity.

As the raven was busy telling himself how crazy he was, a soft knock landed on his office's door. The door squeaked open and he looked up, putting his phone down and wondering who was it at the moment.

"Ruka, what is it?" Natsume asked his P.A.

His P.A smiled before he said, "Pres, sorry to interrupt you. I just want to remind you of tonight's occasion." Ruka stepped into the room.

Natsume tilted his head and looked at Ruka, confused. "Occasion? What occasion?"

The P.A sighed hard. "As I thought. There's a party you need to attend for tonight, Pres." Ruka stated out.

Hearing that from his P.A, Natsume frowned and leaned back at his chair. "I don't want to go. I'm busy." He hated going to such a place. It's noisy and head-aching!

"Sorry, Pres. No can do. Besides, this is your punishment for last night's meeting you escaped from." Strictly, Ruka said as he looked right into Natsume's eyes.

Natsume blinked. "How come you've become a sadist, Ruka?" Natsume questioned.

Ruka smiled his 'friendly' smile then said, "I'm turning into a sadist thanks to a certain someone who always acts like a brute even though that particular person knows his damn responsibilities. Ufufu~" The P.A stated out with a chuckle at the end of his line.

'_I don't know why but somehow I've got the feelings that he's referring that to me."_ Natsume thought. "Fine! I'll go." At last, the raven agreed. He had to. There was no other option for him.

"Well then, please complete your work." Ruka smiled as he pointed out to the piles of documents on Natsume's table.

The raven let out an unsatisfied groan. He glanced at the documents. _'Another busy day.' _To him, everyday was the same as always. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." Natsume surrendered.

"Good. I'll excuse myself then." Ruka talked before he got out from the room and closed the door behind him.

Natsume sighed. "I better do this quickly."

**XOXOXO**

"Mikan! There's a customer! Make yourself useful, will you?" A middle-aged man blurted out before he went out to only-God-knows where.

In an immediate action, Mikan did as told. She realized that she had been spacing out a lot that day. Her mind was filled with nothing but…_that _guy, the guy who scared the hell out of her last night with his blunt confession. She didn't seem to be forgetting about the incident as she hoped for. She even had nightmares all night long!

'_What happened to him after I ran? No! That's not the question here. What happened to the store after I ran just like that? Am I going to get fired?' _Mikan was worried. Although working at the convenience store was just her part-time job for the night, but still...she couldn't stand the thought of getting fired. She was currently doing 2 jobs at a time, working at her family's flower shop from morning till evening and working at the convenience store from evening till late at night.

As Mikan was in the lost of grip to the real world, she was startled when she realized a figure stood in front of her, unmoved. She gulped and slowly looked upwards. Her eyes widened and face went pale. Heart stopped beating (?) and hands were shaking.

"Y-You!" Out of her realization, she shouted.

A chuckle could be heard. "I'm always get fascinated by your reactions, _Mikan._" That person grinned.

"W-what..! What are you doing here, you sexual-harasser?!" Mikan was totally freaked out. Meeting this person at a place like this, which was also her another workplace was the last thing she ever wished for!

That person smiled. "Natsume. Call me Natsume and I'm certainly not a sexual-haresser." He stated out.

'_God, can't this gets any worse?'_ Mikan cried inside. "Wh-what do you want…N-Natsume?" She asked.

Again, Natsume smiled. "Nah, nothing. I just happened to pass by here and saw you. So, this is your another workplace, huh?" He smirked.

Mikan just stood there, shaking. She was numb.

"Say, Mikan. About yesterday…"

'_Oh my God! There he goes…!'_

"Let's go out on a date tomorrow, shall we?" Natsume uttered.

Mikan jaws dropped. "W-what? Why? It's not as if we're lovers!"

Natsume licked Mikan's face with his sensual gaze as he took her hand into his. He then laid a kiss upon it. "It's because we_ are_ lovers, Mikan."

The brunette's face turned red.

Natsume chuckled before he said, "I'll wait you at the park, okay? Tomorrow sharp at 10am. Don't be late." He slowly pulled Mikan's head closer to him and left a peck on it before he continued, "I'll be waiting, my _future wife_."

Didn't intend to wait for Mikan approval, Natsume just went out from the shop with a smile and waives, leaving Mikan who was standing statically and blushing alone.

"F-F-Future wife?! Just when did I've moved up from his girlfriend to his future wife?"

Oh dear Heaven, indeed…having the devil in your life sure is a never-end-excitement, no?

**There you go. End of Chapter 3. How was it? REVIEW and let me know! :D**


End file.
